Secret Love
by HannahC
Summary: Short Love story between Alan and Tin-Tin. Movie Please read! Complete! Review!


Secret Love

By Hannah

ThunderBirds Fanfiction

Short-Story

I do not own ThunderBirds

On with the Story!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tin-Tin's POV

I sat watching him as he and his brothers went over all of the controls in Thunderbird 1. He seemed at peace when he was working in the massive flying ships. He seemed in control of everything. And for someone, who about two months didn't have control of anything in his life, this was a very surprising thing. He seemed to feel me watching him and glanced up. When he caught my eye, he smiled and ducked his head down. I smiled back and looked away as if I had never been looking at him.

"Alan, pay attention." Scott sculled Alan. "This is very important. What if you didn't know what to do in the middle of a mission?"

Even after everything that happened with the Hood, Mr. Tracy had not allowed Alan on a mission until Scott said he was ready and knew everything about how the thunderbirds worked. Alan was disappointed but listened to his father for once.

"Fine, I see that you not going to learn much more today, so you may leave early." Scott told Alan. Alan got up, glanced at me, smiled, and walked out. I soon followed.

"Hey, Tin-Tin!" Alan said as I caught up with him a few moments later.

"Hey, Alan!" I said back. "So how did the lesson go?"

"Fine." Alan answered. "I think Scott is going to let me come on a mission soon!" Alan told me.

"That's great, Alan!" I said, excited for him. "Your dreams are coming true."

" Not all of them." Alan said to himself so that Tin-Tin did not hear.

"What?" I asked.

" Nothing." Alan answered. "Hey, I want to show you something." Alan said grabbing my hand. He took me outside and led me down toward the beach. We walked for a while on the beach; I did not say anything because it looked to me as if he were concentrating on finding an exact spot. Finally, he stopped and pulled me under some of the under-growth where there was a small, but beautiful cave.

"Wow, Alan, this is beautiful," I said stunned. "How, on Earth did you find this?"

" My mom used to take me here when I was young." Alan said, not looking at me, but off toward the beach as if he were remembering something. "We used to sit here and watch the sun go down. At this spot it is as if Heaven and Earth become one for just a few moments. My mom always said it is a glimpse of where we all go when we die." Alan grabbed my hand and pulled me down so we could watch as the sun set. "Here it comes." Alan whispered into my ear. As the sun almost disappeared over the horizon, there seemed to be magic in the air. The sun's last light glistened on the water and the sky seemed like a colorful painting. It truly looked like Heaven and Earth were one for just a few seconds. In those few seconds I think I fully realized how much I loved Alan. I realized how much this must have ment to Alan, this was his mom and his secret spot and he had shown it to me.

"Thank you, Alan." I said looking at Alan and realizing our faces were only a few inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face. I looked at him strait in the eyes and what I saw there startled me for a moment. It was Love.

"Your welcome, Tin-Tin," Was what he said before he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, filled with all of his love. When we pulled apart I smiled and put my head against his chest. I started out over the water and just felt completely happy.

We stayed in the cave for the rest of the night. Just enjoying one anothers presence and looking up at the stars. Then at dawn we watched the sun come up together.

On another part of the beach stood Mr. Tracy and Lady P watching the teens in the cave. They looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"Alan and Tin-Tin, who would have guessed it?" Said Mr. Tracy.

" I did. I told you, girls are far more ahead of boys on this subject." Lady P smiled up at Mr. Tracy and kissed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you think? Review! Bye! Hugs Kisses!


End file.
